


Healing Properties

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Properties of Redemption [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe and Ben’s lives, after defeating the First Order.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Properties of Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995475
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Healing Properties

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a question I had for a while.

Poe’s woken up by the fact that his husband is missing from one side of the bed. Even as he gets up, he notices that Ben is downstairs, gripping a mug of hot chocolate — just like the type his uncle used to make — tightly in his hands. 

Ben hasn’t trashed anything in, honestly, a long time. Trashing his old mask was the last time that he did it. But even as Poe looks at him, he doesn’t miss how Ben is so still that he seems to shake. 

”Ben?” he says, softly. 

”Just nervous,” Ben says. “Leia...she’s strong in the Force. Untrained, but strong.” So much like her namesake. Leia Dameron is strong, incredibly so...and Poe doesn’t want his and Ben’s daughter to go through the same problems Ben himself went through. He knows Ben feels the same way. 

”She won’t be alone,” Poe says, softly. “I know it, Ben. She will never, ever be alone. I mean, look at her. Look at us. We’ve got the biggest family in the galaxy!”

Ben does smile. “That’s true.” Then, “I’ll be training with her too. Helping her. So will you. She won’t be alone.”

”No.”

Poe’s at least reassured by the fact his husband seems more at ease now. 

***

Leia is five now, and even as she crouches near them both, learning more about the Force, Ben smiles at how much she reminds him of Poe when he was a child — when they were both children. Her thick, curly black hair, her olive skin and bright brown eyes. She’s grinning, clearly excited to learn more. 

”You have the Force,” Ben says. “Just like me and your papa have it.”

”The same energy that makes the universe go?” Leia says. 

”Yes!” Poe says. “Smart girl.” He ruffles her hair, and Leia giggles. Ben thinks of how much she looks like Poe when she’s amused. 

She’s so much like them both. 

”The Force surrounds us, and binds us,” Ben says. “I’d quote Master Yoda, but I disagree with the idea we’re made of crude matter.”

They talk. Ben talks about what the Force can do, Leia looking up at him with those bright, inquisitive brown eyes. When they’re finished, and Ben’s throat feels raw, Leia exclaims, “It’s perfect!”

”There’s a lot about the Force that is a gift,” Ben says. “Just use it well.”

Leia giggles, and Ben smiles back. He never thought he would get any of this, but he’s overwhelmingly blessed by the Force that he has it. 


End file.
